Transformers: The life of a a young seeker
by Flairwing
Summary: its an oc story i wrote for a little fun, shes very timid and somtimes weak but catch her in a bad time and watch out.
1. Chapter 1

i painted my autobot simble white and i painted desipticon simble on to my wing "this is suicidle mission Flairwing" said optimus "not if i get a disepticon name sir" i said "Flairwing there are no disepticon female bots" said bulkhead "i will get Octane to join the autobots trust me" i said "ahhh so thats it you have a crush on Octane" said rachit "so what its fine" i said walking towards the door and i was about to transform "wait Flairwing" said optimus "yes sir?" i said "i want you to be careful understand?" he said "yes sir" i said transforming into jet mode. i zoomed into the disepticon base just as starscream was getting an asskicking.

"lord megatron wait please dont scrap me yet i promise to make it up to you" said starscream as he grovveld on the floor as megatron stepped on him "hahahah lord megatron" i said "ahh the new recrute what is it" he smiled and kicked starscream aside "i want Octane as my new punching bag id hate to see him scrapped" i said "ahh this peice of junk keep him" he said tossing him to me. i laughed as he hit the ground. "Octane you will obay any word she tells you understand?" megatron said as he pointed the giant gun at him "yes lord megatron i will" he said "Octane were going to take a small flight mobiliz now" i orderd as i got out side i ran and transformed into a jet and i waited for him. he came out a seccond later "sorry lord Flairwing please dont shoot me" he grovveld to me and i smiled "i want to tell you somthing when we get to my base" i said

we flew to the autobot base and he was short sercited "what are you doing to my comunication lord Flairwing?" he said as to autobots grabbed him and put him on the table "your going to be rewired as an auto bot" i laughed "well shoot them" he said "optimus where is bumblebee i need his help with the paint" i said "im right here what do you need" he said "hey i need help with paint scraping" i said "yeah i can do that" he said. he grabbed the metal scraper. i winced because this will be the 6th time using it. i transformed into a jet and bumblebee scraped the paint off and he scratched my main hall "oww bumble bee" i said as he scraped off my paint and he was damaging my hull

"oops sorry Flairwing" he said he then pushed to hard and he broke part of my hull off "BUMBLE BEE" i yelled then optimus came down "i dident mean it if you haddent used such hard paint id be able to scrape it off with ease" he yelled. "stop fighting you too" he called "yes sir" we both said "now rachet is almost done with starscream and then he will work on Flairwing" he said "so what do i do in the mean time then" i said your wing is broken off so you can transform back to bot mode" he said. i transformed back and i walked to the training rooms and i shot a few rounds at megatron.

"your quite the good shot Flairwing" said starscream "and your quit the hunk Octane" i said as i hugged him "lets get you fixed up then" he said and he took me to ratchet "ok transform into a jet" he said. i transformed into the jet form and he stared to get mad "i have never seen this manny dents and scrates on you before what happend" he asked "bumble bee used the metal scraper on my paint" i said "let me guess he slipped?" he said "yea he cut my wing off to" i said "then he wasent using the scraper he was using a knife and he hasent used that in a long time take it easy on him k?" he said and began to fix me up

"ow darn it rachit be gentle" i said "with an atitude like that youed think your a disepticon" i grumbled as he worked "how is she rachit?" asked Octane "im almost done with the wing" he said "im glad for that ive been in here for hours" i said "you never stop to think of others do you" he said "sorry ratchet i dident meanit and thanks for fixing me" i said "aww its ok im just happy to hear some gratitute for a change" he said as he smiled "ok im done" he said. i transformed into bot mode."im goin to get a paint job now" i said walking away "is she always this mad?" Octane said "unforchunitly yes" said optimus.

"what made her like this" said Octane "megatron destroyed..." optimas started "its in the past optimas its gone" i said with a fake smile "do you miss any one?" Octane said i crushed his wing in my hand and i picked him up and i was about to pummel him "noo please Flairwing spare me i dident mean any thing by it i promise" he groveld "ahahahhaha oh Octane" i laughed as i walked away "ill just get this fixed then" he sighed "ill fix ya" said ratchet "yeah thanks" said Octane. i transformed into a jet and took off into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

i started to do flips and rolls "an autobot destroy her" said megatron "hahah megatrash" i giggled as i released a smoke screen and i flew under ground in a secrete base i built "optimas ive got megatron and a few othe dicepticons on my tail can you send back up?" i said "hmm i dont know ill check" he said "alright i dont know if i can hide much longer" i said as my roof was cracking"im comming Flairwing" said Octane "hurry" i said as i transformed into fet form and was crushed by the rocks and i saw the disepticons fly away and left. Octane appeared and shot at them hitting megatron with his missles and crippeld him.

"Flairwing where are you" Octane called. "im down here Octane" i called back. he came down and helped me out "thanks Octane" i said "dont mention it Flairwing it is i who should thank you" he said "whys that" i said "because you saved me from megatron" he said "i have wanted to for a long time Octane" i said "lets get back to base" he said "right" i said transforming into jet mode and i flew beside starscream and i turned on my cd player and played some dragon force

"thats some good music Flairwing" he said "come inOctane" said optimas "this is Octane" he said "you have disepticon trailing you" he said as he was below us i turned around and started to shoot at soundwave and they shot at me mostly "hey what day is this destroy Flairwing day?" i laughed dodging the shots easely. i destroyed 4 of them and Octane destroyed 6 "up for a little game starscream?" i said he ignored me and kept shooting at them destroying another 8 this got me mad and i shot at a disepticon energy plant and Octane bumped me and i shot optimas by accedent "check your fire path Flairwing or else" said optimas. i got higher into the sky and i fired missels at the energon destroying 89 desepticons.

after that battle i knew i was in trouble "you could of hurt optimas Flairwing you were recless and your going on training missions intell you have perfect shooting" said bulkhead. i was fourios "maby you should talk to starscream about that then" i said as i pushed Octane aside and i took off outside "what did she mean by that Octane?" said optimas "i pushed her because we need that energon she blew up" he said "that wasent even real energon she hid the real stuff somewhere else" said bumbelbee.

i flew to my real base and i hid there for a long time and i grabbed an energon block and i sat against the wall and i began to drink it "mm these are good" i said "mind if i join you?" said a friend "sure Octane you can" i said as i got up and handed him one "here" i said as i handed it to him. we finished drinking it "hic...this is really good hic" i said "hic yeah it is good hic" he said as i giggled and i fell over "hahaah we over energized Flairwing" he laughed

"i hic wounder if optimas will be mad" i said "its hard to say" he giggled "you never know" i said and he smiled

i was very attracted to the seeker unlike me he was more timmid and i liked that about him. I must have been noticed because he kissed me passionatly. i had to kiss back but i wanted to see what he did next. "you want to enjoy this because i love you" he said and i purred he was so sexy with that voice of his. "i love you to Octane" i said as we kissed and he placed a hand on my port armor. i moand in pleaser as i squarmed about. "i love your squarming" he said as he began to open my armor and lick at my cockpit. i wanted to plead for more but i loved the teasing.

He kept teasing as i moand lightly and i was close to breaking. "ooohhhh Octane please give me more" i begged he smiled and said not yet. i was going nuts in my circuts i wanted this seeker to frag me as hard as he could but he insisted on this tortureus tease i had to do somthing "your loving this arnt you" he said his voice full of love and lust. "yes but i want more much more please Octane give it to me please" i begged " no not yet" he said. i wiggled trying to get up but he grabbed some chain and tied me down and started licking at my port as i moand more. Deciding in a last ditch effort i had one last shot at my pleasure "oh please master frag me hard with your massive tube" i begged smiling "w-what did you call me?" he said shocked 


	3. Chapter 3

"i know you love power so i called you master somthing wrong?" i asked forgetting about how good i felt moments ago. "you dont have to " he said " i wanted to liven the mood" i said purring once again feeling the emence pleaser he had me in. he climbed onto me and i purred hoping he would do as i begged. he took his tube armor off and i drooled. he slowly put it into my port and i squeaked in pleasure and moans. "ohhh yes Octane harder please harder "i begged. he began to thrust his hips and i almost scream in emence pleasure

"ohhhh somone is enjoying this "he moand. i gripped the bed as i purred and moand and squeaked as he thrusted harder and he moand loudly. he came into my port at the same moment i came. i had my legs wrapped around his waiste moaning. he pulled out and untied me. i hugged him tightly as he replaced our armor and i purred. we kisses for hours as we purred. then Optimus got on the com and ruiend it. "next time you want to enjoy a moment ... shut off your coms" he said . me and Octane blushed bright red but we loved echother so it didnt matter. "sorry sir" i said blushing

"come back to base we have matters to discuss" he said. "yes sir" we said transforming. we were flying in the air unaware.. that megatron was behind us at the time Octane was the faster and i was growing tired megatron grabed me and clamped his hand onto my mouth i struggled and tried to get free and i tried to get Octane to notice and i couldnt do anything to aleart him my weaponds were disabled and my com was shut off. Tears flowed as i was held by cold and strong hands as megatron came to a stop in the air and i was taken into the nemises. "you will be my queen or my daughter or maby both we shall have to see" he growled tossing me to soundwave. "re program her with an ereaiseable memory i want to beable to have fun and then her not remember it" he said before walking off

*i struggled in soundwaves grasp but i was knocked out then i woke up and i felt funny.i looked down and i was a sparkling were papa?" i said cutely "im right here Flairwing" said megatron i started to cry and i was picked up. "papa?" i asked "yes i am your father" he in my prossesor told me to run. so i tried very hard to get free and i ended up scratching his paint growled very loudly and he grabbed something from the room which i couldnt see. i began to get scared and i whimpered "Octane where is Flairwing?" said optimus. Octane started to look around. "she was right behind me" he said back "ill com her" said huffer "we need to find her" said a worried Octane "we will i promise" said huffer "her com is dead" said ratchet"megatron" said Octane "you called my seeker?" said megatron. i sat in megatron's lap sobbing after he hit my skid-plate a few times i lost count at 79. "what did you do to her" said optimus "nothing prime just a little punishment for scratching my silver paint job i reached for Octane even though i couldnt touch him i still reached out. "Octane save me pwease" i sobbed. i could see the evil grin on megatrons face so i smiled to Octane with an idea.

he shook his head at me to tell me no but i didnt listen i fired the fusion cannon and i got blasted to the other room where i tured into my adult self and i started to run. i was almost at the door and i got outside transforming and speeding off. but megatron cought me again and pulled me to his room. "NOO! I DONT WANT THIS MEGATRON LET ME GO!" i screamed "shut up autobot you will pay for ruining my command center and my paintjob" he growled and he chained me to the bed. after a few agonizing moments of raping me he came and i screamed i franticly struggled as he did it and i was getting tired and i finaly broke free and i grabbed is cannon.

i shot him a few times and i threw his cannon down and i ran out of the ship and started for home i was caught off gauard and i was shot down by megatron i made it to the autobot base but i crash landed in the door way. i was surounded by them all before i passed out. "Octane calm down" said ratchet "its been 4 months ratchet how can i calm down this is my sparkmate were talking about" said Octane "but she will wake up soon all that abuse under megatron put alot of stress on her" he said "i h-hope i didnt c-cause t-to much worry" i squeaked. the look in Octane's optics was priceless they lit up like a bright red christmas light i cough a few times and i moan in pain. "easy Flairwing you dont want to over stress" said ratchet "arnt i already?" i said.

i gave ratchet a saddened face and he shook his head and i sighed in relief "thank primus" i sighed "when can she get up and get to our room?" said Octane. "anytime love" i said i purred assuringly to Octane. "my sexy seeker come kiss me" i purred. "my sexy co-seeker" he purred back. i was in the mood for some snuggling i couldnt remember anything. i got up and i went to Octane and i purred more. "come on scream lets go to our room" i purred We went to our room and i layed down wanting to snuggle "are you sure you dont want any energon love?" he purred "no Octane just come snuggle me like a teddy bear" i purred back "and mating?" he asked but thought he new the answer "sure my sexy seeker just pop our wings off and rub my back" i purred. he smiled and oblidged. "anything for my sexy sweet spark" he purred out. 


	4. Chapter 4

"ohh Octane that feels so good" i purred as he rubbed my back and sides. "ill do anything to make you feel better my love" he said with a voice sounding hurt. " whats wrong Octane" i said now sitting up in our berth "nothing flair its nothing to worry about i assure you" he said. i could tell he was bothered by what megatron had done and i felt the same. "but the blast from his own fusion cannon should have done some damage right?" i said placing a hand on his chest. "you'd think so but you never know "he said. i could sence his sadness and i had to do somthing about it. the question is, what can i do.

The next day went the same i tried to cheer him up but he walked off. i had to catch him off guard and quick.  
>i snaped my fingers : i have the perfect plan: i thought. deep in my processor i had figured out a way to do it. "Flairwing get in here" said prime loudly. i knew i was in trouble. i rolled my optics and i went to him thinking the human pets that were there said somthing. "yes Optimus what is it" i said. i noticed you havent sparkbonded with him yet are you planning on it anytime soon?" he asked. "that information is need to know and as of right now you dont" i said getting a little irritated. Optimus wanted me as his because were both autobots but i had to dissapoint him because i had my sight on Octane and i knew he felt the same. " no need to get mad i was just asking" he said. "you had your chance prime you blew it i found somone better" i growled before leaving. "FLAIRWING! WHERE ARE YOU" yelled Octane. "ugh IM IN THE COMMAND CENTER shesh COME MEET ME OUTSIDE heh" i yelled back and i took off outide.<p>

i waited for him and i had packed a lunch and other things for our little trip. i grined intell he came outside. "huff...huff primus you run fast" he panted. " cant keep up love?" i shot him a sexy look that made him purr. "what did you want now?" he said. the purring in his voice made me shiver. "i want to take you somewhere more privet and enjoy a little alone time" i said. he just nodded and i transformed into my jet mode and i took off with him in persuit. i came to a stop in a feild and i transformed and landed. "this looks good Flair" he said doing the same. "yeah.." i said

"Whats wrong?" he said looking to me. i adored the crimson red optics he had, they held such mystory and hiddin secrets I wanted to more about him but that will come in our bonding. "what goodies did you pack?" he said sitting down. "youll have to guess my seeker" i purred out as i sat next to him. "but i dont like guessing" he purred back. i opened my spark chamber and he opened his. "are you ready my love?" i asked. he nodded and we leaned our sparks together.

the pleasure waves were intence both of us moand loudly as we got eachothers memories feelings and then my body started to change to match his. i scanned through his memories as im sure he did the same and we were both shocked.  
>"you were beaten" we both said. shock set in once the bond was finished and my shard was swapped with one of his.<br>then it happend, "ugh.." i moand in slight pain. "whats wrong?" he said. i shut my chamber and i rubbed my stomach.  
>"ill get ratchet to check you out alright?" he said. i nodded in agreement<p>

we finished our picknic and i felt really sick suddenly and i perged behind a bush. "lets get you home ratchet needs to look you over" he said. we transformed and we took for base and i got motion sickness and i perged once we landed."whats the problem" asked a conserned ratchet. "shes really sick and she keeps holding her stomach" said Octanin i bagan to pant heavily from perging so much. "r-ratchet w-whats wrong w-with my stomach" i said weakly."im about to scan and find out" said ratchet. i stared nervosly as he began the scan.

then i noticed Octane smiling like he knew something i didnt. i let out a low gowl showing i was angry at them. "relax your fine" said ratchet. "then whats going on?" i asked. "what has 8 legs and arms and has 4 spark pulses" said a bouncy Octane. i gulped not knowing what was to come next. "your pregnent with 4 sparklings" said ratchet

i was shocked i didnt know what to say. i was filled with emotion and fear. " you will be a good mother" said Octane "i hope your right love what if i die during delivery" i said full of fear. "dont worry every thing will be ok" he said.  
>"but Octane..." i started. "shh ill make sure nothing happends to you i promise" he said. i started to whimper and i let tears fall. i didnt know what to feel i was happy and sad and scared all at the same time. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

"i promise we will be good parents" he said with a purr. "i hope so Octane id hate to dissapoint" i said. i looked to the scanner and i purred seeing 4 healthy sparklings. i looked to octane with worry and i whimpered a little. i was terrified of the sparklings as they were my first and i had no idea how to act or what to expect. "come love lets go snuggle in our room i want to run plans with you" he purred. i got up and we walked to our room and i purred more. "i love you Octy" i purred. "i love you more my sweet flair" he purred back. "mmmm oh octane my sweet and sexy seeker" i purred laying down. i felt better and i was once again comphy.

once i layed down i got a sharp pain in my back and i moaned in pain. "Flair whats wrong" asked a concerned jet "relax Octy im fine" i said wincing. "a-are you sure?" he said. "if i wasnt i would call for ratchet.. now relax" i said"alright alright no need to get defeniv" he said. "IM NOT GETTING DEFENCIV" i said quickly."sorry i said anything" he said "im sorry Octane. im just" i started. "just what Flare.. Megatron?" he said. i was shocked that he said that i wanted to run and cry and im guessing he senced it. "ohh Flair im so sorry" he said. i got up and i left the room transforming and taking off. "Flairwing where are you going" said prime."im going no where" i yelled. i got really dizzy the next seccond passing out. i woak up in the med bay.

During my stay in the med bay i bonded with octane with our sparks. the pleasure was intence. i started to change and i started to get taller. "w..whats on?" i said. "your changing to match my body." he said. "ahh so no more picking me up then to kiss me" i said. "thats the idea" he smiled. "the sparklings are due anytime now" said ratchet. i cried out in pain as i began to feel them comming and i saw ratchet run for a needle. "im here love i will always be here" said Octane as he took my hand. tears stream intell i was injected with morphine and i begin to push them out."thats it nice and easy Flair almost there" said ratchet as he pulled each free and cleaned them up as they came.i pant heavily by the 4th one i looked over at the smallest one and i smiled. "lets call her Windstar" i said."yes thats a good name" he said. "dad what do you think?" i said. "its a nice name what about the other 3?" he said."i was gonna name one Crushwinger" i said. "i like it love" said octane putting a hand on my sensitive wire. i held in moans as he rubbed.

"whats wrong with her Octane?" said Jazz. "noting maby she likes my rubbing?" he said "s-stop octane n-not here" i squeaked. "what its not like im rubbing your port" he said.i couldnt hold back and i moan his name loudly. my systems began to over heat as he rubbed and i drooled. i cam just as prime walked in. "Octane not in the med bay" he said looking pissed off to. i came and i blush. "Octane help her feed the sparklings" said ratchet "yes she needs it" he said back. i blushed insainly as Ratchet wiped me clean as i was worn out. "you shouldnt treat her like that" said Ratchet. "treat her like what i didnt do anything" he said "like some sort of tool for your pleasure" said ratchet. they look at the table but im gone. "great shes gone and she didnt take the kids" said Octane. little did they know i was going back to the nemisis. there was one Jet that could always make me smile at times like these and i just had to find him.

i walk into the underwater ship and i look around for him. "fragging megatron treat me like that will you il show you one day i will rule the cons" said starscream. "screamer over here" i whispered. "Flairwing you came back." he said. "yes i did and im here to bust you out of this prison" i said. "how megatron will surly know you are here" he said. 


	6. Chapter 6

"not a chance" i smiled. i began to unlock him from his prison and i help him pack. "are you sure i will be welcome there?" he said. "i promise it scream" i said. we finish packing and we snuck out and headed for base. "where did she go?" said Jazz. "i dont know but i hope she comes back" said Octane. "im sure she wont be long" said ratchet. "come on screamer were almost there" i said as the base appeared. "i dont know Flair do you really think they will acept me?" he said. we landed at the base and i walk in first and i looked around to find it empty. he landed beside me and we walked in. "the med bay is this way" i said taking his hand. i felt him shake and i felt bad for him.

as we walked to the med bay i noticed every one was asleep. "so scream tell me a bit of you as a sientest" i said. As he told me his life story i began to feel worse for him. "i had a step-father that i was told to call sir and obay every thing he said" he explained. "how did you and megatron meet?" i asked. "well long ago i was born from megatron's rape my memory of my mother was ereased and i never got to know her. megatron told me she died in the great war" he said. "scream im sorry all that happend i can make it up to you though and put you in a better life" i said

"id love that if im not to much trouble Flair id hate to be weighing you down all the time" he said. "its fine" i said. after bringing Starscream with me i had to look into his memory banks so i could fix him as my sparkling and give him a better life. "lay on the med bay table Screamer" i said. he got on looking worried. "shhh scream i promise i wont hurt you or let anyone else hurt you alright?" i said. scream was one of the sadest seekers i have ever seen. i opened him helm and i hooked up some cables. i was shot into his memory. i saw megatron and beat the seeker into submission right before my optics. and i couldnt do a thing. he was then hung in a cage from the ceiling and he was making colorfull insaults.

and believe me these were colorful. megatron had a wicked grin on his face and i deleted these as i watched them. i then came apon horrable memories. megatron locked him in a cell with his legs open and

interfacing armor gone. i looked away as i deleted this memory as well. i found out that starscream was reprogrammed as a slave to megatron by the act of soundwave. i couldnt believe it. this poor jet was forced to do somthing that sparkmates do. and i knew screamer didnt like the mechs so that was impossable.

as i was forced to watch his entire past i began to cry. no one should have a past like this. i mean sure i did but no one disurves what he got. i got what he did because i was a bad bot. i got sent to girrus-9 for ratting my father out. i growled at how they thought i lied. i was in girrus for 56 years before moving to the decepticons.

prior to that i was origanaly an Autobot. my father made me turn decepticon Jazz became my father later on. but it would appear they were good bots. the autobots were hard to figure out i didnt trust them. as for the decepticons i didnt trust them either. i know autobot and decepticon codes very well but starscream was hard to crack. he was confusing and hard. unlike megatron i couldnt read him at first. so i kept at it then i came into a new line of memories. i was dissapointed in him for how he spent his summer off

i could understand a job but he didnt have to give him self up like that. starscream's codes were intermediet but i cracked them eventully. i was starting to overheat energon ran from my face. "whew screamer your a hard one to crack" i whispered. he didnt reply and i knew why but i didnt mind. i had to fix him up. i felt bad for him but i had to keep working. starscream was a better worker then megatron even knew. but yet he was punished for nothing. i knew how it felt as well. my processor went into my own memories and i was sobing in minuts. :in my memories: " Megatron why do you torture me like this" i moaned 


	7. Chapter 7

"so the other cons know what i will do to you if you fail me" he growled. "w...why would i fail you my lord" i said scaredly. "you may one day Flairwing" he said as he kicked starscream into the wall making him cough up energon. i tried to look away then the punch came to my gut and i coughed up energon. "you failed me once already" he growled i started to get scared as the next punch came. tears flow as he kicked and punched me intell i was on the floor whimpering. "and you call your self a decepticon" he said

well i had enough i then made the dumbest mistake in the history of the decepticons. i grabbed his neck and i started to squeeze it. he raised his cannon and i felt it press to my stomach in warning. i kept squeezing and he began to charge it. i knew that he was going to fire it but i didnt care. then i suddenly felt someone kick me aside and then i snapped out of it. i felt my faceflate and i felt my tears flowing and a hand on my shoulder. i looked down and it was starscream in his sleep.

then the kids noticed i was home as scream started to wake up. i was then tackled. laughing as i was tackled by them i purred. "MAMA HOME" called Windstar. "yes sweety im home" i smiled as i got up. i was purring when i was hugged. i was proud of them how fast they grew up. untell that night. "windstar stop it" cried screamer. "your such a spawking." she said back. "ok thats enough you two" said octane. "yes daddy she said looking innosent. "you are far from it Wind" i said. "bed time" said octane. "yes seekerlings need to be rested" i said. we got them into bed and i layed down and i started to purr.

i got up and i spied on a few bots talkig. "me grimlock no like Flairwing" he said. "i know what you mean her red optics give me the creeps" said huffer. "she may attack us you just never know" said tracks. "i say we send her to girrus-9" said huffer"i already have the papers sighend" said tracks. "by optimus?" said huffer. tracks nodded and i blacked out.i woake up in a cell and i hid under my bed that was given with energon stains on it. this was my seccond stay here both i didnt disurve.i was then dragged out to be beaten and whiped. sobbing i was forced to go with them.

:back at base: "hey guys wheres flairwing i cant get a hold of her" said Octane concerned. the 4 bots shook their heads."yeah id like to know aswell shes needed here" said optimus. "we arnt sure where she went Prime honest" said huffer. "we need to find her the sparklings seem restless" said Octane."we will send a search party Optimus" said huffer."yes do so im worried about her" said Optimus. he sounded a little on edge and was upset but he hid it well. the 4 bots left the room and smiled to themselves. "now we enjoy the quietness of the base" said tracks

: back at Girrus: the whip came down hard on my back and i yelled out in pain."HAHAHA you decepticons are so pleasuable to hurt" said one guard."especialy the young femmes" said another with a sly grin.i knew this was going to end badly. i cryed out more and more as they whipped my back and wings. "ENOUGH" said a guard. the whipping stopped and i was dragged to my cell and i was tossed in and agaist the wall coughing up energon when i hit.i was biggining to loose myself among my thoughts and tears keped flowing.

:back at base 4 months later: "where is she prime where is my sparkmate" said Octane franticly. "were looking Octane i assure you" he said. Octane went to our room and cried for me to return. thats when prime got a call from Girrus to come to the planet. prime left in a ship and he seemed more worried now then he did before. he landed on the planet and he was led to my cell and i was called but i didnt want to come out from under the bed. i felt a little safe there. i was then grabbed and dragged out.

"p..please no more pain im sorry for being a con and for all ive done just please no more pain" i balled hopelessly. i was dropped at primes feet and i was kept in stasis cuffs and i couldnt hold back any more i needed to get out of here. "release her and dont put the tracking chips in her she didnt do any thing" said prime as i was released. he sighned the release forms and picked me up. i sobbed till i got to the base. i saw everything differently. prime carried me to the med bay but as soon as i saw huffer i became frantic. i ran from prime and i hid deep in the base with the furnis.

"what happend to her Optimus" said a shocked Ratchet. "she was sent to girrus again under fals orders" said prime gravely. "they say bots who get sent twice never recover to who they were before" said ratchet. prime shook his head as he felt the sadness in the room. "theres not much i can do for her at this point i saw her optics and its not good" said ratchet. "she may not survive the night " said ratchet. "please try ratchetshe still thinks its my fault she was sent the first time but it was megatron instead please help her: said Jazz.

i sobbed as i sat behind the furnus the marks on my wings left scars and pain flooded my body and i cried out when a wing hit the wall. i could smell energon cooking in the kitchen but i didnt want to eat. i then heard a soft voice making me flintch"Flair suppers ready" said jazz. "n..no n..n.n. h..h." i sobbed out. i heard him sigh then walk out. i huddled into a darker corner and i shut my optics and i saw myself being burned in the spark forcing me to scream in pain as i grasped my spark chamber. i sobbed more and the tears seemed endless. i slipped into recharge and i woak up to another nightmare caused by that horrable planet. 


	8. Chapter 8

i was unable to speak as i just whimpered and stayed there for weeks and getting weaker as i tried to figer out what i did wrong. i searched my spark to find nothing and just thought optimus didnt like me. i was just about to fall into recharge again when i heard steps comming so i closed my optics. "Flairwing come on out i wont hurt you i promise" said optimus."n.n.n. youll send me to that planet a.a. a.a. i d. wanna" i pleaded. "im not going to .. wait what do you mean ill send you?" he said. i tossed him a bundle of papers and he gasped and i started to sobb again thinking i was going back to girrus.

"Flair i had no idea that these were admission papers" he said. "w..whats i..it m..matter" i said whimpering. "it matters alot "he said back. "come out and talk to me Flair please" he said. i didnt want to but i didnt want to be hurt or anything so i crawled to him. "no need to be scared i proise i wont send you back" he said. i backed off a bit and i sat down putting my head on the ground. a noise in the background frightends me and i bolt to my room and i hide under the bed and i sob there knowing im safe here.

"did she move yet?" said Octane. "yes shes in your room hiding under the bed she feels safe there" said prime. i could feel somthing deep in my spark and i start to struggle to open it. a wave of somthing washes over me and i start calling to octane. i heard steps and i scanned to see who it was. seeing it was octane i came out and hugged him."im so glad your safe" he said. i still couldnt talk my voice was broken anyway. "lets get you to ratchet and huffer to fix you up. i started to cry again and i tried to back away. "whats wrong" he said.

"ratchet do somthing?" he said and i got close to him. "no not ratchet" he said agan. "wait for me here Flair ill be back soon i promise" he said kissing me and then he left. "optimus it was huffer he did somthing to Flair" said octane "how do you know?" said Optimus. "she practicly told me so" he said back. "who else ?" said prime. i hid under the bed again in the dark and i waited for octane to come and tell me its safe. "now that i think about it tracks asked me to sighn a piece of paper for him" said Prime."the admission papers that had to be it" said Octane. prime nodded and they looked down in thought. "but why" said Prowl.

"why would they do it?" he said. "thats what i want to find out" said Optimus. "what can i do" said Octane. "keep her away from thoes bots and any others they are with" he said. "i can do that, what about energon she needs to eat" said octane. "when was her last meal?" said prowl. "2 months 4 wweks and 5 days" said octane. the others looked down and sadness filled the room again. "try and get her to eat small rations of mothers energon and i know a good place to get it" said Prowl. octane nodded and he took off after recivieng the coodinets to the place and picking up a few cubes.

i layed under the bed and i started to weaken more. i knew i needed to eat but i wasnt sure what i was allowed to eat. that place still caused my spark to beat out of tune and it was taking all of my energy. it was starscream who put the cube to my mouth as Octane walked in. "thanks scream your mother needs it "he said. "i know papa" he said cutely i started to drink it and i started to feel better."your such a good boy scream taking care of your mom like this" said Optimus. "i wanna help umma get better" he said cutely again. it made me smile to see him at this age. as scream fed me the cube i began to smile more he was about the age of 1 and a half now and he was cute. not to mention how proud i was of him. i came out and i took the cube and i started to purr as i began to feel like my old self again.

"how do you feel love?" said Octane. "hurting but inside im better about 99% more to go love" i clicked. unable to speak hurt more then the pain its self. "lets get you to see ratchet alright?" said Octane. i just nodded and and stood up but i fell back into the wall and i yellped loudly in pain. i was helped into the med bay as tears flowed it hurt to move in any way. "give her a numbing shot Ratchet it will ease her. 


	9. Chapter 9

i ran out of the room i was in and back to the furnace and i closed my optics as i felt safe in the warmth. like when Jazz used to hold me close. but that was long gone i was shaking as somone got close it was megatron in a cloke and i screamed loudly and soundwave knocked me out. i dont know what happend but i woak up in my bed. "uhn my head..." i a flashback hit again. :flashback: "n..no s..stop " i moan is protest. "my young seeker you dont have a choice"said a Girrus guard. he thrust into my port roughly as i started to bleed energon as another forces his tube into my aft and a third forced his into my mouth.

they roughly slammed me as i tried to scream in protest. i scream when i come back to reality. "you alright' Flairwing?" said octane as i backed away more and into a corner."im not going to hurt you flairwing i promise alright" he said. i made a barky like yelp as my spark pulsed painfully in my spark chamber. "love please let me help you" he said as he took my hand and led me to the med bay. again i freak out when ratchet held out a needle but i was chained down and i started to panic before i blacked out again. i woak up in a jail cell and i was chained to the wall.

i yelled out in panic but my voice echoes the base im in. i look around and i see dead bodies on the ground and i look down and a few sharkticons are under me as i hang there. "n..no it cant end like this not with them not eaten" i said as it echos. i try and struggle as it seems to get closer as the other bots fall in the water and are eaten. tears flowed intell i felt like i was being shaken. i shut my optics and i woak up in my bed. the bed was soaked in tears and oil as i was shaking violently.

i looked around and i saw no one was here and i crawled under the bed. i started to shake more as fear takes over my body and i hide more. fearing that my spark will be ripped out then tortured. not wanting that i decided on staying here in the dark. and under the bed. "is she still there?" said prime at a distance. "ill check" said octane walking into the room. i creped into a smaller corner as he neared "no but she had a rough night" said octane sadly. "how bad?" said prime nearing him. "bad enough to say she is terrified of sleeping" said octane.

"thats not good..." said prime. "its girrus thats causing this" said octane. "i just wish there was somthing to do about the dreams..." said prime. "you know as well as i prime that noting can delete the fear of that place from one thats been there twice" said octane. "shes half prime she may make it" said optimus. "im not sure..." said octane leaving followed by optimus leaving me to sigh. i pulled a small cube out and i started to drink from it. octane left the room and i felt hands on me. i tried to scream but they cuffed somthing over my mouth and i passed out.

i woak up chained to a table and i couldnt move. i looked up and it was a quentission and i was in a lab. i tried despetly to call for help. then the leader came in and i shook with fear. "no one can save you now youngling" he said. they got tools out and then started to cut me open. tears flowed even though i didnt feel anything. then they started to cut me open in smaller places like my inner thys and becane looking at my wireing. i started to feel panicked. "we are far from done young pet" said a smaller one.

"when shes through here i will take her to my room" said the leader. "yes sir" said two others. im taken to a back room and chained to the wall. "your mine for tonight"he said. his tenticlas wiggled inside of my body and i screamed in protest intell one was forced into my mouth. i cried knowing i coudnt do anything about it and i was trapped. i cried as he purrs and took needles out. i knew they were a painfull inhancers. that took a bee sting and turned it into a broken bone. these were upped versions though. i knew i was in trouble. 


	10. Chapter 10

he grabbed a needle and injected it into my arm. at first it went numb but then it turned into pure pain and i writhed in my bonds and i strugggles to get free. my body felt as if it was being ripped apart fron the inside out.i tried to scream but my mouth was blocked. it ended 45 minutes later only to be replaced with another shot that felt as if i was being melted on the inside. again i tried screaming but nothing came out. i was terrified that i couldnt get away. i sobbed as the horable feelings were sent through my body wave after wave.

:back at home: "DADDY WHERE UMMA! "yelled windstar. "dont yel at me young femme" said octane. "WHY SHE NOT HOME YET" she yelled again she pushed scream out of the way and was mad. "I WANT UMMA NOW DADDY NOT IN A FEW DAYS I WANT HER NOW!" she kept yelling intell octane pulled her lap and started to spank her skid plate. "FWAGGER LET ME GO!" she yelled as octane kept hitting. she soon started to cry and octane let her go. "s..owwy daddy" she cried. "i know Wind i know." said octane

"go play and play nice i dont want to have to hit any more" he said. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT SCWEAM IF YOU NOT BORN I NOT BE IN TWOUBLE" she cried. she punched scream in the face and he droped to his knees in shock. "WINDSTAR!" yelled octane. "whats the problem?" said optimus. "windstar hit starscream" he said. "thts not good" he siad. wind started to back up in fear. a part of me she didnt know yet. "we wont hurt you wind" said prime noticing it was pure fear.

"sweety we wont hurt you i promise" said octane. but wind darted out of the room in tears. "wait" called octane but she didnt come back. scream showed the look next. "scream come to daddy" sais octane softly. scream didnt move and tears fell as he sat still as a statue. "i dont like this prime" he said. "i dont either" said prime back. "lets get him to ratchet" said octane. he picked up screamer and he started to sob. "shhh your safe" said octane. "umma not..."said scream. "what do you mean?" said prime.

scream goes to a computer and typesin the location. " umma dere" he said. "impossable... thats the planet quentessa" said prime. "uma dere" said scream. "no shes not" said octane. "UMMA DERE" he yelled. "if hes telling the truth we need to go" said prime. "and if hes lying?" said octane. "i no lying umma dere" said scream. "and how do you know?" said prime. "i feel her fear and pain in my spark." said scream.. then octane felt his spark feel it as well. "hes not lying we need to go" said octane. " we need to plan first" said prime.

"your right prime but what can we do?" said Jazz. "how long have you been there" said Octane. "when i saw windstar run out of the room" he said. what about the plan prime" said octane. "hmmm ill need to consault the others we dont want to be rash" said prime. "thats true" said jazz. octane went to our kids and sat with them. "what do you feel in your sparks" he asked. "we feel umma dispair" said flamecharger. "wheres windstar?" he said. "i no know daddy see maby in the pway room" said firepath. "i love you 3 and i want you to stay here no matter what happends ok?" said octane. "yes daddy we pwomise" they said.

octane then lets and grabbed scream anf windstar and took them all to the playroom. "will you bwing umma back daddy?". said windstar. "yes i will bring her back i promise" he said. "we wait here daddy" said firepath. "and be good" said will be" said windstar. they played as octane left then they ran about the base. windstar was leading them. "where are we going?" asked screm. windstar nailed him in the chest and he colasped. "we are going to the park you cant come" she growled at him and kicked him away. 


	11. Chapter 11

"unhhh b..but sist..ter" said scream wich then she kicked him again. "stop windstar thats enough" said firepath.

"hes not blood brother" she said. "i love him as if he was" said firepath. "yeah so do i" said flamecharger. "your scrap metal if you think ill accept him as my brother" she said. "dad will come home with mum then your in trouble" said flamecharger. windstar pulverized them in a sparkbeat. it was Jazz that stoped her and started to hit her skid plate. "gwampa stop" she ordered. "not intell you have learned your lesson" said jazz as prime walked in.

"jazz may i speak with you please" said prime. windstar was bawling on jazz's knee and he set her down as ratchet went in to repair scream and the others. windstar walked to her bedroom and layed on her bed. "i hope umma ok" she whispered. jazz then turned to prime in another part of the base. "you wanted to speak with me Optimus" said jazz. "yes i wanted to ask you somthing" said prime. . jazz's smiled as prime put his hands on his hips and they kissed passionatly and happily. "i wish we could go sowhere quiet" said jazz

"i know jazz but later on we can my spark is craving yours as much as you are mine" said prime. "i love Jazz. "i love you to jazz" said prime. "we need to go into another room prime please" said Jazz. "we cant not intell Flair is safe" said prime. "then ill take you by force" said jazz. the thought of being taken was making the tall burn wth lust and want making a small moan escape his mouth. that made jazz smile and purr with love. jazz took primes hand and forced him to follow him into the bedroom. "unn Jazz not now" moand prime.

"you tease me with your sexy semi form and expect me to ignore it?" said jazz with a hint of anger. "j..jazz dont make it to painfull tonight after all a sparkling is comming soon" said prime. "i wont it will be all pleasure.. for me" said a smiling Jazz. jazz then tied prime to the bed making him squirm with lust and love. jazz took off all his armor then moved and did the same to prime. prime moand in pleasure and jazz pulled out an energon prod. "y..you said no pain" whimpered the prime. "dont worry i turned it down to a 3" said jazz. he took the prod and shocked primes inner thys forcing lustfull moans out of his mouth.

"you love it dont you" said jazz. "yes my love i do love it" moand prime as he was shocked again. "how much do you love it my pet" said jazz. " i love it as much as you love to give it to me master "moand prime again. jazz could tell that prime was loving every moment of this as he himself did. jazz wanted to ravage his sparkmate but he decided on a little tease to get prime in the mood. jazz then shocked just above primes tube and prime screamed his name in pleasure. "please master give me more" moand prime and jazz was happy to and he rammed his tube into prime and he thrusted hard and fast as he went deeply.

prime screamed his name and primus's name as he felt jazz thrusting. it had been stellar cycles since they mated last. have one sparkling together and prime having another sparkling later on before breaking up with Aleta only to come back to Jazz. jazz refused to let prime go a seccond time. jazz came into prime as prime came on his chest. they were exosted as prime felt a weird feeling in his sparkchamber. "Ja..Jazz?" said prime. "yes my love?" said jazz. "it happened again but to me this time" he said. "another sparkling?" said jazz

prime only nodded and looked up to jazz who was untiring him. "it will be fine love i promise" said jazz. "look how our last one turned out" said prime. "flairwing was born frome me love its differesnt if your dominent" said jazz. so it will over shadow her then just like lunar does" said prime. jazz knew he was right. he knew that i hid because i felt i didnt belong as an autobot and be un noticed. and he knew it hurt me deeply. as they were snuggling Octane gathered some troops and were bording a ship to come rescue me and were about to leave when prime went out and take to them with his armor on him like normal. 


	12. Chapter 12

"were leaving to get her out of quentessa' said Octane. the ship was loaded and then Ratchet got in knoing we would need a medic and a few fighters kup and hotshot got in and so did ultra magnus and rodimus they all knew that it was going to be hard to get me off that planet. but little did they know i was already fighting them as i tried to excape. i was shot with a few pain in hancers and i ignored them but it did weaken me a little bit. i ran out of the main building and i was sournded by them. i was about to give up and surender.

"need a hand Flairwing?" called a voice that made me smile inside. "i smiled as the quintessions started dieing around me and i started to slash my swords around. i was proud to be a prime because i was good with confedence but by being over shadowed in the base i wasnt going to show it incase i was hit again. "shes amazing on her own isnt she" said hotshot. "back off shes my sparkmate" said octane. "easy octane i wasnt tempting anything" he said back. i looked up and saw them thats when the 7th shot hit me and i colasped screaming in pain.

i started to feel weird as i layed on the ground. i looked around and i started to get dizzy like they shot me with a drug. i passed out secconds later. i woak up and i didnt move even when i knew i was in my bed. "how many days" i said with no emotion. "4 " said octane showing the same face. i got up and i huggged him i felt better now that i was home. i started to calm down and i hug him more as im led to the showers and i bumped into prime. "sorry father i hadnt ment to walk into you my processor was focused on other matters" i said

"no need to be in prime mode in the base sweety" he said. "you bots all thought i was weak" i growled."stand down flairwing" said prime. "what are you goin g to do SEND ME BACK TO GIRRUS?" i yelled at him. eneryone backed away as i started to feel dizzy. the last thing i remember was a back hand to my face then the world going black. i woak up and i couldnt see at all. i started to walk around and i slammed into someone and i fell and scampered away in fear. "shh flair i woont hurt you i promise" said a voice but i couldnt tell who it was.

my audio was gone my sight was gone and i couldnt speak. only soft whimpers ecsaped my mouth. then a hand touched my shoulder and i yelped and tried to get away but i was kept in place. i thried to run only to bang into a wall and i moand in pain. i was to upset to bother and run from them so i let them do as they pleased. i was layed on a table and i felt somthing sharp go into my arm knowing it was a needle. i braced myself fr pain but i never felt anything. i smiled knowing i was finally safe.

i relaxed on the med bay bed and my hearing started to come back. "why did you hit her prime she was scared enough as it is" said octane. prime was silent he didnt say anything after that. my sight started to come back next and i looked around. my optics were blurry so i closed them again. then my feeling came back and i felt the pain once more and tears flowed. "ratchet whats wrong with her" asked octane. "she needs more numbing agents" ratchet said back. "if shes part prime shouldnt she over come the pain herself?" said huffer.

"i dont know if she heard you huffer but dont talk about her that way" said ratchet. "your a medic what do you know about the primes" said huffer. "mpre then you would know huffer" growled octane. a blue visor poped over my optics hiding my crimpson optics i was getting from the anger. i got up and i put my battle mask over my mouth and i left the med bay. leaving every one spechless. "where she get a visor?" said Ratchet. jazz and prime obvously didnt know id get both. i went into my room and i sighed from behind the mask and i let tears flow. 


	13. Chapter 13

i walk around the autobtship and i start thinking of the past i was put through. "that megatron will get his very soon i promise him" i grwoled to myself. "mum?" said firecharger. "yes sweety?" i said happily. "when can we go for our first flight?" he said. "how bout after your naps" i said. "yeah i was tired "he yawned. "go get some sleep hun ill be up when you get up alright?" i said watching him walk off. ( in the mean thime i have plans to start) i thought. i went to megatrons ship and i snuck around and i got lots of information on him and his weaknesses.

soundwave then walked in and i dissapeared before he came and saw me. "odd i thought soumeone was in here" he thought to himself. i was happy megatron did have a weakness. it was going to be hard to do though. i have to put somthing in his cannon so it implodes on its self. "this is going to be difficult..." i thought as i walked around. "what you thinking about my dear" said octane. "nothing hun just a little sad is all" i said. "why whats wrong... its about megatron isnt it" he said. "somewhat" i said. he then pulled me into a hug and he held me close. "mmmm i missed this Octane" i said happily.

"your planning somthing arnt you" he said. "no im not planning octane.." i said. "sure sounds like you are" he said. "get off my back Octane i said im not so leave me alone" i growled. i went to a soundproof room and i started to draw out plans for my attack. i needed a drone to scout a head but couldnt think of one. "no matter ill attack when he least expects it" i smiled. i heard distant callsfor me and i growled lowly not wanting to be botherd. i telaport to my secrete base and i lay on my bed. Octane walked in and he knocked me out.

i woake up back in the other base with a weird feeling and i felt where my wings would be. i screamed when i didnt feel my wings. i was fuorious when octane came in. "calm down flair i know what you think and it isnt that i assure you" he said. i just growled at him. "calm down flair please and listen" he said. "LISTEN TO A TRAITOR I DONT THINK SO"i yelled. "i am not a traitor..." he said. "YOU KNOCKED ME OUT" i yelled

"THIS BASE IS FULL OF TRAITORS" i yelled. he tried to reach for me but i ran. i ran far from the base and i hid everything from him and everyone else.

"shes gone prime "said octane. they started searching but i left no clues to my where abouts. "this is going to be difficult" said pime. "least its not as bad as when she came back feom girrus" said prowl. "shes damaged in her processor we need to teminate her" said bee. "are you insain bumble bee" said jazz. i feld my spark tell me to return home so i walked up to base quietly. i looked into the base and watched them argue. "SHES MY DAUGHTER YOU OVERSIZED OIL LEAKER" yelled jazz. "stupid bots and useless fighting" i whispered.

i yell as im suddenly grabbed by a large bot. "hehe my jet" said a dark voice. i looked to the other bots and i got an idea. i grabed his arm and i tossed him and he hit bee and i snickered. "who threw him?" asked jazz helping bee up to his room. i hid as i laughed. then i felt dads hand on my shoulder and i got quiet. "come inside and eat "he said. i got scared and i tried to run but the others blocked me from running. i started to panic and i took to the air. thats when optimus shot my wing. i broke free screaming in pain. i fell and i trandformed into semi form and i drove off.

they followed me not wanting to let me get away. "pull over and surender" said prime. "not in my laife time dad" i said before speeding off. i find a blue glowing shard and i transform into my semi bot form and i pick it up. "an all spark fragment... interesting" i smiled and saw prime and the others comming so i drove off. "she took the fragment" said prowl. they chased me and then i vanished off radar. "what just happened" said bee.

i watched them drive by and i smiled knowing they thought i was gone but with the power of the shard i can boost my jamming abbilities. 


	14. Chapter 14

i walked around the desert after taking off when i grabbed the shard. the autobots stopped folowing me and i let tears fall. i planned on leaving this planet but having kids made me think more about that. but then again... "octane bring the kids were leaving this planet" i said quietly. "yeah ill bring a ship for us" he said. i wait as i turn my signel on only for him to find. "were on our way" said octane. "thanks hun" i said before sitting down on a rock. an hour later i saw the ship land and i ran to it and i started to fly it to space. "were are we going hun" said octane.

"somewhere safe" i said with intentions for cybertron. i took us to space and i flew to cybertron and i smiled as i landed and i got out and i started to revive the planet. "what are you doing" said Octane. i ignored him and i put a piece of the all spark into the planet and it started to glow. "umma save the planet?" said flamecharger. i put all the shards in and cybertron returned to the golden age. and i smiled and my optics changed to crimson red and they glowed brightly. i became angered at the autobots and decepticons so i saut to it to bring them to their knees.

i walked to the labs and i found everything on both sides. i scaned them all and i grin as i came up with a plan. i would start with the autobots first. i located Blurr and Wheelie first and i knocked them out. i swiched some wires around and i grinned as i put a few of my own chips in them. i wake them up when im done."how may we serve you my queen" said wheely. "help me trick the autobots to come to cybertron" i smiled. "yes my queen" she said commingthe autobots base and asking bee jazz perceptor and 5 others to come to cybertron.

they agreed and a ship landed on cyber tron and i put my visor on so they cant see my optics as blurr knocks them out and i giggle as i turn them into my slaves and army. "my queen how my we serve you "said jazz. i grined as i saw his core pulse with fear and dred. "go work in the mines the energon must be ready in 7 days" i growled. they all ran off and began working as i ordered them. **i showed the kids to their rooms and i took off for earth and i brought back some cons and bots. and i grinned the whole time

i brought them to cybertron and blurr knocked them out again and i commed prime to tell him i was living on cybertron for a few months. "yes thats fine just becarful up there" said prime. "i will be dad i promise" i said before hanging up. and i walked to the throan room and i sat in my throan. "a few weeks and then i will rule the world" i said quietly. "so thats your plan huh" said octane. "yes were going to rule the world" i said. "what about the others?" he said. "they are taken care of" i said. "how so?" he asked. "some will work in the mins" i said.

"i hope you know what your doing" he said. "i gorentee it" i said. *i slip into recharge. he carries me to our room and in the morning. i wake up to my pager beeping and i get up and i go to the mines. "whats the problem" i growled. "bumblebee refuses to work" said thrust. "make him work then" i said. "how?" he asked. i didnt have time to waste so i back handed thrust in the face. "i have spots open for the breeding programs" i said. "p..please my queen forgive me" he begged. i handed him a whip and he whipped bee to get him mining again.

i left the mines and the other bots landed i put the chips in them and i grins as i sent them to work. i noticed soundwave was there and i took him to the med bay for a complete reprogram. after 5 hours i finish "go to earth and bring me sentinel prime" i ordered. "yes my queen" he said leaving on a ship. realizing this will have horrable consequences i com soundwave. "change of plans bring me megatron" i said. "as you wish my queen" he said. i smiled and i waited for him to return and then i went to see my family. 


	15. Chapter 15

"i have megatron im bringing him to you" said soundwave. "very good soundwave" i said. i was happy with soundwave. and how well he obayed me. i couldnt wait for phase 3 of my plan. *i smile as i walk outside to meet my new pleasure pet. "soundwave why are we on cybertron" asked megatron. "because i ordered him to my pet" i said. megatron turned to me and he bowed. "yes my queen" he said. i smiled at soundwave knowing he put a few of my chips into megatron's circuts and i started to purr. "come my pet i have much to teach you" i said.

he follows me and i lead him into a room with 3 beds. "you may pick one" i said. "why do i have to sleep in here" he asked. "because i told you you had to" i said with slight irritence. he started to get defyent and i started to growl. "dont growl at me i am your leader "he said. i snaked him with renewd strength and he falls. i tied him to the middle bed and i grin as i remove his armor. "HEY WHAT IN PRIMUS'S NAME ARE YOU DOING"he yelled."now now my pet no need to be like that" i said. it clicked in his processor what i was about to do to him and i chuckled.

"no..please no please i beg of you" he half cried. "no megatron" i said walking to him. "no no no no please my queen please dont do this" he begged. i hopped on his hips and i purr as i watched the tortured look on his face. then i chuckled more as he began to cry. "your pathetic my pet... soundwave com the cons megatron has an anouncment to make" i grinned. "as you wish my queen" he said. "what should i do to you first" i said started to think as i sat ontop of megatron. "you could let me go" he said. "hahah. im not stupid " i said.

i could see defete in his optics and i smiled more. i then began licking his tube and he moand in pleasure. i got him going after a while and then i stop to grab somthing large and i grined at him. "no.. please not that" he whined/moaned. "i know you can take it all megatron big strong mech" i said in a taunting fassion. i pushed a large vibrater inside of his aft and i smiled widely as he cried out in pain. soon after i turned it to a 8 he was moaning loudly. i started licking more into it and he came moments later screaming my name.

i took it out and i cleaned him up and i untied him. "stay in this room or i will punish you understand?" i said. yes my queen" he said sitting up. "if you want somthing com me" i said before leaving. i walked to soundwave and all the decepticons showed up. "megatron passed his leadership to me" i said astanding tall as a young 23 year old femme. they started to mumble amung them selfsand thats when soundwave played the message. "i megatron pass my leadership to Flairwing". they all bowed to me.

"my fellow decepticons, we are close to winning this war and having peace, but i need your help t capture the autobots and force these chips into them" i said holding out the chips. "what do they do" said dirge. "they turn an autobot into a slave so they do as i command" i said. "so whats the plan?" said ramjet. "its simple capture the autobots one by one and then install these chips" i said. "and thats it?" asked sunstorm. "thats right" i said. "such a brilliant scheme simply marviles" said sunny. i just smiled and i watched them leave.

I grinned knowing they may bring back some autobots. i went back to megatron and i saw him reading on the floor. "lets get you some new armor" i said. "but i like my armor.." he sai. "it doesnt suit you anymore" i said. "yes my queen" he said. i took his hand and i led him to the closet and i show him his new wardrobe."i cant wear these cloths" he said. "and why not?" i said getting angry."because there to slutty" he said. getting irritated i grab him and i put him in a see through outfit that hides everything when in public and shows it all when where all alone. 


	16. Chapter 16

i grinned in the window over looking the landing bay as 89 prisoners were escorted to the brig for reprogramming and i noticed optimus and hot rod was among them. "ahh my plans go on with out a problem" i purred. "we will be kind leaders right Flairwing" said octane. i nodded and i went down and i helped reprogram the primes. "mhmhmh perfect" i said. i look to them as they shake before the programs kick in sending them into attantion. " take optimus, cyclonus, perceptor, bumbke bee and hot rod to my chambers as the rest will be led to the mines and other work stations" i said before leaving.

"yes my queen" said jazz. he took them with the help of wheeljack and they were locked in the room with megatron. i knew we needed more bots to helm me run cybertron so i looked through my notes to find some good working bots. i then commed jazz "jazz you are now seccond in command" i said. "thank you my queen" he came to me as i walked over looking at the bots working as the break bell went off. i smiled as they were made good lunches in the cafitera and i had my best cooks cook for every one. "you are a kind leader my queen" said jazz.

"i know i need to be so that if new bots come i dont look bad" i said. "like sentinel?" he said. "i thought he died" i said. "he did im just saying" said jazz. "i understand that" i said noticeing a fight in my com. "jazz take over here for me i need to go" i said running to the pets in my room. the seccond i walked in they all sat down. making me smile. "cyclonus who started the fight" i growled. "m..megatron and Roddimus prime" he said. i started to growl. i also noted that megatron was looking scared knowing i was mad wich made me smile more.

i let out a sigh and i put them all in new armor and i loved the blushing they were showing as the parts on thir new armor were see through. *i purred and i took optimus first leading him into anpother room and i called for rodimus and he came into the room and i smiled more. i had rodimus sit on prime and then i sat on optimus chest and he began licking my port as i sit there and i lick ronimus's tube. we moan and i smile. they came and i let them clean up. a knock on my door made me growl. i went to answer it and i purred at the sexy mech that stood there is stasis cuffs.

"i cought him in the brig and i thought you would like to have him" said jazz. "yes i will make good use of him thank you, you may leave" i said pulling him into the room. he started to whimper and i purred. the other pets in the room moaned in wait as i knew i ignored a few of them and they wanted release. but i turned them down. "i want no touch to him you may rub his back shoulders but no pleasure if i come back and i see one thing i dont like all of the bots that were involved will pay dearly" i said with a growl.

"yes my queen" they said in unisen. i left and i went and got meals for them all and i took it to them and they all started eating and i left again. i went about my list making sure every one is doing as i say. seeing drift sneeking around i pounce on him and i check him for chips. finding 7 i get off of him and i growl. "back to your station Drift" i said as he ran off. i then noticed ultramagnus sneaking around and i called for back up. 8 of us sournded him and we started to fight. he was loosing the seccond i punched his sparkchamber.

he went down hard and i began installign the chips. "NOOOO LET ME GOOOOOO" he yelled before i activated them. "my queen how may i serve you" he said bowing. "go to the brig and bring me breakdown" i said. he turned away and i watched him go. i didnt see anything in him nor breakdown but i needed medics. all i needed was a punching bag. "jazz bring me a huge bot from the brig" i said . "yes my queen" he said. "i will be with my family in the command center." i said before leaving. i kissed octane and my family in greeting. 


	17. Chapter 17

i snuggled him as i purrd "oh octane look at our planet it's so gorgous" i said. "yeah you did a good job ob making all this happen Flairwing" said octane. "i wish dad could see all the hard work i did and how i brought peace" i sighed. "when the chips wear off it wont matter" he smiled. "your right but on the other hand all this power is a good thing "i said. "yeah even though they are working harder then normal peace has returned to our home" he said. "i have come very far Octane" i said. "yes when i first met you how old were you" he asked.

i was 18 and fully ready to bring you to me no matter the cost" i said. "why did you want me so bad" he asked. i grinned and i kissed him deeply. "because i love you" i said softly. "go take care of the pets of ours and ill be up in a bit" he said. i nodded and i walked off to our bedroom and then into another room. megatron started kissing my legs on his knees and i smiled. "we missed you my queen" he said whill kissing. "my pets why dont you help me relax" i said laying on my bed. they all came over and started rubbing my legs and chest.

a few minutes in i started to moan and they began kissing and licking my armor. i then rolled over and they rubs my back. "hows this my queen" said optimus. "very good my pet" i moaned. "wich one of us may pleasue you my queen "said roddimus. "i want knockout and a new pet is comming to play" i said. i saw them smile and i heard a knock on my door. they moved away as i answer it. "ahh my queen we brought another fine mech for your inspection" said jazz. i looked to breakdown and i looked him over and i started smiling at him.

"hell do fine" i smiled and i took him into the room and i purred. "how may we please you my queen" said knockout. i started thinking as i purred. "megatron why dont you bring the meals up for us" i said. "no flairwing i wont do it "he growled. this pissed me off and i shocked him with one of the chips i installed and i grinned as he fell to his knees. "forgive me my queen "he said. "never say no to me my pet" i growled. "yes my queen "he said. "now get in the kitchen and bring me tha plates like i told you to "i growled. he left quickly.

i looked to the others and they backed up and some shoewd fear. i grinned as megatron came back and i opened the door for him. he looked down in shame as he handed everyone their meal. i began eating and i noticed megatron was picking at his plate and i called him to me and i took him to a soundproof room. he cried as he begged me to forgive him. i kissed him deeply telling him i did and he started purring. notting the purring is new in him i smiled more. "yes i forgive you my pet" i purr. i took him ba i hand him back to my room.

i handed him back his plate and i purr as i finished eating. "optimus please take the dishes to the kitchen please" i said. "yes my queen" he said as he gathered them up and left. now when he gets back ill decide who gets the attention. they gathered around me and i looked at the pleading faces. "il pick breakdown first i like what hes doing" i said.i saw the dissapointment in bee's face and i grinned. i was happy but i often thought about the others and how they were holding up.

octane took the kids to the park while i worked and i took them while octane when to play with the pets. i grinned as i purred and i smiled knowing my family was safe. later on i started to sell energon to other planets and i saved up the money and i bought girrus 9. i made sure our kids had fun on cybertron. "come on windstar we need to keep up with mum" said screamer. "shut it seeker im comming" she said trandforming and taking to the air. i transdformed and all 6 of us took to the skies and flew in formation i was scanning for trouble makers. 


	18. Chapter 18

i snuggled him as i purrd "oh octane look at our planet it's so gorgous" i said. "yeah you did a good job ob making all this happen Flairwing" said octane. "i wish dad could see all the hard work i did and how i brought peace" i sighed. "when the chips wear off it wont matter" he smiled. "your right but on the other hand all this power is a good thing "i said. "yeah even though they are working harder then normal peace has returned to our home" he said. "i have come very far Octane" i said. "yes when i first met you how old were you" he asked.

i was 18 and fully ready to bring you to me no matter the cost" i said. "why did you want me so bad" he asked. i grinned and i kissed him deeply. "because i love you" i said softly. "go take care of the pets of ours and ill be up in a bit" he said. i nodded and i walked off to our bedroom and then into another room. megatron started kissing my legs on his knees and i smiled. "we missed you my queen" he said whill kissing. "my pets why dont you help me relax" i said laying on my bed. they all came over and started rubbing my legs and chest.

a few minutes in i started to moan and they began kissing and licking my armor. i then rolled over and they rubs my back. "hows this my queen" said optimus. "very good my pet" i moaned. "wich one of us may pleasue you my queen "said roddimus. "i want knockout and a new pet is comming to play" i said. i saw them smile and i heard a knock on my door. they moved away as i answer it. "ahh my queen we brought another fine mech for your inspection" said jazz. i looked to breakdown and i looked him over and i started smiling at him.

"hell do fine" i smiled and i took him into the room and i purred. "how may we please you my queen" said knockout. i started thinking as i purred. "megatron why dont you bring the meals up for us" i said. "no flairwing i wont do it "he growled. this pissed me off and i shocked him with one of the chips i installed and i grinned as he fell to his knees. "forgive me my queen "he said. "never say no to me my pet" i growled. "yes my queen "he said. "now get in the kitchen and bring me tha plates like i told you to "i growled. he left quickly.

i looked to the others and they backed up and some shoewd fear. i grinned as megatron came back and i opened the door for him. he looked down in shame as he handed everyone their meal. i began eating and i noticed megatron was picking at his plate and i called him to me and i took him to a soundproof room. he cried as he begged me to forgive him. i kissed him deeply telling him i did and he started purring. notting the purring is new in him i smiled more. "yes i forgive you my pet" i purr. i took him ba i hand him back to my room.

i handed him back his plate and i purr as i finished eating. "optimus please take the dishes to the kitchen please" i said. "yes my queen" he said as he gathered them up and left. now when he gets back ill decide who gets the attention. they gathered around me and i looked at the pleading faces. "il pick breakdown first i like what hes doing" i said.i saw the dissapointment in bee's face and i grinned. i was happy but i often thought about the others and how they were holding up.

octane took the kids to the park while i worked and i took them while octane when to play with the pets. i grinned as i purred and i smiled knowing my family was safe. later on i started to sell energon to other planets and i saved up the money and i bought girrus 9. i made sure our kids had fun on cybertron. "come on windstar we need to keep up with mum" said screamer. "shut it seeker im comming" she said trandforming and taking to the air. i transdformed and all 6 of us took to the skies and flew in formation i was scanning for trouble makers. 


	19. Chapter 19

after i left Octane i went to my pets and i smiled as i was greeted in hugs and purrs. megatron purred loudly as if begging me to let him have release but i turned to ultra magnus and i told them to put on a show for me and they smiled and purred more, i couldnt deside who on who. "i want you three to go to soundwave and take him this card" i said shoing ultramagnus, hot rod, optimus and and all the others so only megatron, knockout and breakdown remain. i handed them the card and they left and i smiled to megatron and he came to me and rubbed my wings. i purred loudly and octane walked in.

"hehehe someone missed their master" he said as i was left alone and they seemed to appologize to him. "i gues so huh" i sighed "whats wrong babe you dont seem happy" he said. "im not i need the bots to get free will back so they can see what i have done" i said. "i know ill have soundwave begin" he said. make sure that they know i only did as i had to to bring peace" i said sadly. "what of the three pets?" he said. "only thoese 3 can remain none others'i said smiling and i heard soundwave say he was done and that Optimus wanted to see me. so i left and i walked to Optimus and he hugged me.

"great job on reviving our home flair, and i hope you didnt get hurt while you were starting this" he said. "nope i didn't it wasnt as bad as i figured" i said with a blush. "whats wrong?" he said rubbing my helm. "nothing dad i promise its nothing" i said. "you dont look sure" he said. "dad just leave it i have work to do" i said running off. i got soundwave to get everyone to normal and i made it look like optimus and lunar did it all.

my plans were going amazingly untill.

"stop i have the video of the truth of who made Cybertron this way" said soundwave. "soundwave dont do it" i said quietly. he showed the video and i was crushed. they all looked to me but i ran before i knew what was going to happen. "FLAIR WAIT" called megatron but i transforms and i flew off cybertron leaving them all behind calling my name. "why is she like that" said prime. "because after all the years she still thinks she will be locked away like some bot who refuses to learn from the past she feels safer in the dark now" said octane with a sigh.

i landed on moon base 2 and i hid in a dark room. i was to scared to move thinking they were comming after me soon with cuffs of how i dissobayed sevral orders and laws but i hoped they wouldnt come looking."FLAIRWING! COME OUT WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU" called optimus. i bolt from the room but i get grabbed by megatron. i must have shot him a terrified look because he let me go and i flew off. "whyd you let her go?" said optimus. "i had to brother i didnt like the way her optics looked" he said.

i was then captured in a net that jazz and blaster made. i screamed to be let go my voice in pure fear. they looked away as optimus picks me up and i wasnt recignizable with the fear in my optics. "flair..." he said trying to snap me free from it. "...dont...hurt me" i whispered barly audiable. "i wont let anyone harm you i promise" he said as i looked for octane with the optics still showing great fear. he runs to me and he snuggles me close. "im here i promise we can go somewhere safe" he whispered. i only nodded

Jazz took the teens to their new posts and they began their training and me and octane walked away i sighed and i walked very close to him. he takes me to a dark room and i purr seeeming to be calm in dark places. "why do you like it here?" because if the bots come i can hide better" i said. no bots are going to arrest you i promise flair" he said. " but what about the video?" i was worried. "its fine i promise now lets go to them and get you to prime status" he said and i was shocked. we transformd and we fly to base. 


	20. Chapter 20

we landed back at base an hour later ad i transform before landing. "Flairwing prime step forward" said optimusi did as he asked and he grabbed the burner with the prime symbols on it and he burnned it on my right shoulder and i barly felt it even though it made the otheres flintch, i sigh as he pulls it away. "you are now a prime" he backs away and i smile. i look to the symbol and i smile knowing i changed alot. i looked back on memories of our past and i smile. "im proud of you Flair" he said. "thank you father im proud of what i have done" i said.

i lied on the eding of what i said and i walked away after he said i could leave and i transformed and i took off for my place far on cybertron. once i transformed and landed i ran into a hanger and i cry into a pillow i had hidden there as well. i felt bad for what i did to get here. "Flairwing may i speak with you please?" said lunar. "why sis" i cried. "maybe i can help" she said calmly. i sniffle as i invite her in. she comes to me and holds me close. "it doesnt matter how but what matters is the after affects to you and thoes you care about" she said calmly.

"but i did alot of bad things" i whined. "what bad things did you do?" she said. when i realized she didnt know i smiled. "i need to talk to Octane" i said. "im sure youll be ok Flair "she smiled and sped off as i transformed and took off to Octane. "hey im down here" he called. i lannded and i transformed sadly. he knew somthing was wrong and he summuned soundwave. "yes Octane?" he said. "i need you to delete her memories to when we first came here" he said. "are you sure?" he asked. "yes im sure soundwave" he said back.

i looked worried the whole time as they led me to a room and i was layed on the med bay table and i was put to sleep. "how long till your done" said Octane. "3 hours" he said. "thank you soundwave" said Octane. "dont mention it" said soundwave as he began deleting the memories. Octane paced around nervous till soundwave said he was done. "thanks again" said Octane. "your welcome" he said seeming to smile. i grown as i begin to wake up. "wh." i tried to say. "shhh Flair you were hit on the head and you are in the med bay" said soundwave.

"work on my till i have no memories as well then make lunar and knockout leade of the decepticons" said octane laying down. soundwave looked worried and i held his hand till he fell asleep. i looked to lunar and she looked worried as well but for a different reason then my own. "hey kiddo" she said rubbing my helm, she enjoyed it a little to much but at this time i needed to smile. "come on and smile i know you need it" she said softly. "i dont know if i can lunar its hard enough as it is, i only want to make armor but dad said he wants me a prime but i know i cant be" i said.

"why cant you be a prime?" she said. "if i take the matrix, the cons willl feel betrayed and then leave me in the dark as they take off and we will be seperated and i cant bear it it will be to much on my shoulders" i said.

"that makess sence but are you sure?" she said. "the thirteen told me so" i said. "you went in?" she asked. at this point i could only nod as the tears started, it seems like no matter what i did i was dissapointed at every turn. i tried my hardest but it wasnt good enough. "i want you to take my place as con leader youll be better at it then i ever could be" i said.

"alright ill do what i can" she said with a smile. she took my place happily to keep the peace going and i even started my own armor shop and i kept being a con and peace brought us all in a new golden age of cybertron. peace was great knockout grew mean on a few ocations but octane and i got our own base windstar was incharge of my gear and bringing the metal i needed in my shop and lunar was made specilty armor so she could fly. life was good on cybertron and i would not have changed it for the world. 


End file.
